The after life
by jlhsgjodugsh
Summary: The war is over and the golden trio decides to go back to Hogwart's to finish off their education, Hermione's POW and Draco's POW incomplete. My first fanfic and I would love some tips so please rate it and review it :D DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Please note that, this is my first fanfiction, and I am quite new to all this, also english is not my first language, and I live in a country where english is not spoken. Also I am 16 so I do have alot to do concernig school work, but I will do my best not to make this project suffer from it, but school does come first for me. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charecters exept for Smor, and the plot is mine, everything else is J.K and her brilliant mind! :)

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Malfoy stood in the middle of the transfigurationn corridoor, looking around. There was that girl he had passed earlier today, the one that had glared at him. His eyes followed her as she walked up to no other than Ronald Weasley and gave him a kiss. Then he realised, it was was diffrent,her hair, softer, the curls more tamed. Her smile was easy, pure white, and her body seemed diffrent to. She was leaner, more toned. She was also not tipping sideways because of an overload of books. He wouldn't have admitted it,even to himself but she looked good. He watched as she and the weasle exchanged whispers, she giggling and looking dazedly up at him. Malfoy recognized the look that so often came across the Weasels face, he was confused. Malfoy was too. What was he doing standing in the transfiguration corridoor eyeing the mudblood and the soppy expression on her face. He swiftly turend around and stalked off to his astronomy lesson. He had gone only gone down a few corridoors, down a hidden passageway and through a trap door, this part of the castle was deserted, this was also because so many people were in lessons. Then he heard footsteps just in front of him. He turned the corner and slammed into someone. She shriecked as her books came crashing down on him. He swore at the top of his voice as a particualry heavy volume hit his foot. Then he looked up, and there she was, blushing furiously. "What, do you think you are doing, mudblood?"Draco draweld.

Her eyes that had seemed a little frightened before hardend. "You should watch where you're going, ferret!" she said casting a nonverbal spell that caused all her books to stack themselves neatly in a pile which she picked up off the floor. Malfoy who still hadn't gotten over the whole ferret scene in fourht year went even paler than usual."Granger, if I were you I would watch what I said and who I said it too." He said slowly and deadly. Then, taking a care to bump his sholder hard with hers, so she staggerd he stalked of again. Fuck he thougt, what the fuck? Why was he suddenly seeing himself, puching Granger against the wall in a deserted corridoor, kissing her thoroughly. It was Granger for christ's sake! But still, he couldn't help think how much she had changed. Or had she? He had never really taken care to look past the book worm, mudblood orar cast around her. Plus she was almost always accompanied by Scar head, so that too was a distraction. Maybe she had always been pretty, and fit. But why he thought, was he noticing it now? he admitted to himself that yes he had changed, after the war a lot of things about Draco had changed. Sure he was still the Slytherin Prince, but honestly he was glad the Dark lord was gone. He was especially glad to have a now clear left fore arm, the mark had disappeard after the war. Well, from his arm, and his father's, but not from many other death eaters, well the ones that had surrvived. But those had been put into Azkcaban, he thought it might be to show who was truly evil and who was not.

Malfoy knew bunking of so early in the week was stupid, but he couldn't help himself, he just wasn't in the mood. Instead he went up to the slytherin doorms. There he flung himself down in an armchair beside the unlit fire place. He sighed deeply, this day was strange, being back here was just too wierd. But he didn't want to drop out, where would he go? "Rough day? You look it, and not in a good way." A voice came up behinde him, and he recognized the slightly shrill tone to it. "Fuck off, Parkinson" Malfoy said, he could not be botherd with her right now. He knew she had entierly misunderstood their fling last year, it had meant nothing to him, but alot more to her. He had tried to stop it, but she was too damm eager, and Draco couldn't be botherd with putting up a fight with all else going on. " I'm sorry, what? Parkinson, since when are have you called me Parkinson, my name is Pansy Draco" she sounded a little hurt as she circled round to face him. Draco could think of nothing to say so he just sat there. Her frown deepend as she stood there still, staring at him. After half a minute he drawled " What do you want, Pansy?" Finally looking up at her. "Us, I want us to be together again, and I don't want it to be a secret. I know you want it too Draco, we were made for each other." She was sitting now on the arm of the arm chair looking down into his eyes. Draco straightend up facing her, god this was something he seriously didn't have the energy for. "Look Pansy, I know you want us to be together, but I've changed, I... I don't think you and I are going to happen. Not this year, not ever. Plus I really just want to focus on my studies this year" That last part had been a lie and Draco didn't know why he had added it, it really didn't sound like him. Pansy scoffed, " Draco what is this bull shit? Your studies, you're skipping class right now for merlin's sake! Just you wait, in a couple of weeks you'll come crawling back to me you'll see. Plus you're right you have changed, after the war a lot of people are quite scared of you. I highly doubt you could still get just any girl right now." She looked him once up and down and then firmly stood up and stalked up to the girl's doorms. Draco knew this wouldn't be the last of it. He sighed and fell back into his arm chair, thinking about if he would want a relationship who he would want it with. He didn't really have any girl friends. Plus the slytherin prince did not do relationships, he did quiet short affairs. And that was it. No more, no less.

Hermione sat in charms class, not paying attention to Professor Flitwick as he questioned their class on household charms, Hermione had already read the chapter, twice. She sat there, thinking about happiness, was she happy? She wasn't sure, there was the odd moment when she was happy. But then suddenly she would see faces, Fred, Lupin, Tonx, Moody, Dumbledore... She knew it had been a while and she had accepted the truth. But it didn't stop her reliving those moments over the summer. Laying on a camp bed in Ginny's room, hearing Mrs. Weasly whimper and sob in her sleep a few floors below. Hermione often had nightmares too, everyone did. But because everyone did, everyone took to comforting each other. Her and Ron's relationship had kept on going, not changing much from their friendship, except for some intamate, hugs and kisses here and there. Hermione loved Ron, but she wasn't sure if it was deep, passionate love, or just the same as she felt for Harry. She was happy for Harry though, who was finally well, not happy but at least content with life, he and Ginny could finally be together, properly. She often saw a look between the two of them, and she knew they would never look at anyone else like made hermione wonder if she and Ron shared things like that, for some reason that she couldn't explain to her self she doubted it. Ron really was her best friend, and so was Harry, but often she wondered if they were the right fit for, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then as she looked outside at the stormy gray clouds she was reminded of the stormy gray eyes that had searched her's earlier today, that had looked her up and down and then slightly narrowed. Yes, Draco Malfoy was clearly never going to changed. She wondered why he had come back, Crabbe and Goyale had too though but not once had she seen the three of them together since the year began. Actually now that she thought about it Malfoy hadn't really been seen with anyone. He ate alone, sat alone in lessons and she had even noticed him at the libary a couple of times during break. The libary, honestly something was strange. Another thing she had noticed today was his left forearm today, the sleeves of his white shirt had been pushed up to his elbows and she had noticed that the skin there was just has pale white as the rest of him. Not a trace of the dark mark anywhere.

Hermione jumped at a hard prod to her right shoulder, she turned around to face Ron. "what?" she whisperd a little annoyed. "Well, I was thinking if you wanted to do something diffrent tonight, rather than the usual dinner in the dinnig hall routine." Ron said smiling at her bightly. Hermione appreciated the effort, she did really. But honestly it was Friday, and they had been in school for a week now, she was tired. Getting back in the swing of things had been a lot harder than she expected. " That sounds lovely Ron, but it's just, I'm really tierd after this first week. Dinner in the dinnig hall, a good book and an early night is really all I want right now. I'm sorry for being such a bore, how about tomorrow night though?" She smiled at him as he just nooded. "That sound's good. Oh and Hermi.." His word's were abrubtly cut off as professor Flitwick sushed them.

Next Hermione had Defense against the dark arts, she was alone out of the three best friends in that class because Harry and Ron had gotten to take their test early. Both had passed with top marks. But Hermione had wanted to perfect her Patroneus, so she had to sit through the class until Christmas which was when she would get to take her D.A.D.A N.E.W.T. A little earlier than most but that was good. She didn't really know many people in her class, there was Earnie Mcmillan, Hannah Abot, Lavender Brown and a few ofthers plus a whole lot of Slytherins. Lavender had been very carefull around Hermione, never really speaking to her, and sometimes Hermione caught her glaring. She knew this was because of Ron, but could honestly not be botherd with trying to talk to Lavender about it. She took a seat near the back of the class, she knew this class would be very easy. Plus the new teacher Hilda Smor seemed very good, Hermione had stayed behinde a couple of times chatting to her about curses, jinxes and usefull spells. Everyone seemed to be in by now, atleast every seat was full exept for the one next to Hermione's left, on her right were Hannah Abot and a Ravencalw girl Hermione didn't know. Smor had already started her leacture on nonverbal curses and counter spells, Hermione listened with one ear thinking about her Runes assignment. "Well, thank you for joinig us. It's Malfoy is it not? There's a seat over there by Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy walking quickly towards her, muttering an apology for being late. He sat down in the seat next to Hermione without looking at her, not even taking out his books. The classs listened to the leacture for the next half hour, but then Smor started to explain the next assignment that was due for Tuesday. Hermione inwardly groaned, they had to work in pairs and then present it to the class. Smork started pairing people off and Hermione inwardly panicked, Smor was pairing with the people who sat next to each other which meant...

"Malfoy, Granger, you will do a presentation on why a patrouns takes the form that it does. Understood?" She didn't wait for a reply but quickly walked off to pair up the rest of the class. Hermione sighed, looking round at Malfoy. "So, when do you want to get this done?" She asked hesitantly. "I don't." Malfoy replied lazily. "Fine! I'll do the presentation on my own and you can get a T. in marks. I don't mind Malfoy." She said as she shoved her books into her bag. "Calm down Granger, how's say tomorrow around 4, in the libary?" He said standing up. "I'll see you then." She humphed and turned on her heel to go to the dinning hall.

Malfoy walked slowly to the dinning hall, a project with Granger. How unfortunate! He was in a foul mood, as he opend a hidden passage of a door prentending to be a painting, he heard two voices inside the passage. As he walked in he saw Goyale and Blaise in deep discussion, Malfoy stood hearing the door shut behinde him, inwardly swearing. "So, the slytherin prince decided to ignore his own nature and turn his back on the war." Blaise said sneering. "Fuck off, Blaise" Maloy said trying to get past. "Not so fast! I need a word with you." Goyale grunted. Malfoy felt someone grab the front of his shirt, his tie became uncomfortably tight around his neck. He saw Goyale's face nose to nose with his as Malfoy reached for his wand crying "Stupif..." But before he could finish the spell Goyale had roared "This is for our father's!" A fist came against his jaw, another at his stomach, his wand fell to the floor. They punched him again and again. All he could do was try to keep from crying out, he wouldn't let them get the satisfaction of hearing that they were causing him such pain. They left him there in the passage, lying on the cold stone floor feeling his own blood pour from his mouth and head. He didn't have the strength to do anything, not even try to atleast find his wand. His eyes kept betraying him, shutting when he was trying to keep them open. He didn't want anyone to find him, to see him like this. But at the same time he thought that if someone didn't find him soon he was sure he would die.

At dinner Hermione got more and more frustrated with Ron. He wanted people to see that they were together now, and he wasn't being subtle about it. Finally after only 10 minutes Hermine removed his hand from around his waist and said she wasn't hungry. She had a letter in her bag that she wanted to send to her parents. She quickly walked up to the entrance hall making her way to the owlery. Since there was no one around she thought she might sneak through some secret passage ways. She never would normally, but there was no one around and all she wanted was to get up to Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible. As she opend the door to a passageway on the third floor near to the D.A.D.A corridoor a funny smell reached her nose. She new what it was immediately, then she saw Malfoy. He lay there on the stone floor, his eye's shut. In a puddle of his own blood. Hermione screamed as she raced back out into the corridoor, she new she had to remain calm. She raced back and forth opening every single class room door she could, finally she found Professor Smor. The two of them raced back to Malfoy and Smor conjured up strechers. "Miss Granger, you will need to come with me to the hospital wing." Smor said curtly.

As Hermione sat in the hospital wing waiting for Headmistres McGonngal to arrive she looked at Malfoy, who was on an iron cot being treated by Madame Pumfrey. His blonde hair was streaked with his own blood, a black eye was already blooming on his right, and his upper lip was badly swollen. Hermione looked round as the Headmistres Arrived with Smor trailing behinde, both women looked a little shaken up. " Miss Granger, did you see anyone when you walked in? Or did you run into anyone suspicious looking along the way?" McGonngal asked looking strin. "No, headmistres. I didn't see anyone, I just found Malfoy on the floor in the passage way, the castle seemed deserted." Hermione said quietly. "Very well, we will have to question Mr. Malfoy when he wakes up, if that's okay with you Poppy?" The headmisters replied.

**********  
One week later.

Hermione was coming out of the libary after a particulary lengthy session, she had been preparing for the presentation she had in D.A.D.A. Her and Malfoy still hadn't worked anything out but professor Smor had pushed back their due date by a week. Malfoy had gotten out of the hosptial wing early Sunday and Hermione hadn't seen him since Friday. As far as she knew he hadn't breathed a word to anyone about what happend. He had told McGonngal that he couldn't remeber but Hermione thought he was,perhaps a little was enjoying being back, but her relationship with Ron was getting more and more strained. Ginny had noticed to because at break today she had whisperd to Hermione in the libary "Just let him down easy, 'Minoe. Okay? He really likes you." And with that she had walked off. Hermione had been annoyed at first but then, she had felt a little silly. Was it that obvios? If it was she really should break it off with Ron, but she loved him, but like a brother. She was walking down an empty corridoor when she ran into Malfoy, who was as usual alone.

"Hi, Granger." He said looking down at his knees. "Malfoy." She said crutly, preparing to walk off agian. "Wait! Granger" He said putting a hand on her upper arm. He looked at it and at once took it off, going even paler than was usual. She didn't say anything, just turned to look at him, arms crossed. "I just wanted to say thank you. I know it was you who found me, and that it's thank's to you I'm not dead." He took a deep breath and added. "I also wanted to ask why you didn't leave me there. I know I didn't do a dammed thing to help when you were tortured, in my own house." That last part made Hermione look up at him, he sounded sinsear, and she felt rather sorry for him. "Well, you're welcome, and I got help because if I had left you there I would be as bad as the death eaters." She blushed, looking at him, and then quickly added "Who did it, Malfoy? I know you can remember." He looked at her, his stormy gray eyes hardenig at her question, he didn't say anything and that annoyed her. "Fine! Keep it a secret, but just tell me if you want to do this presentation together or not?" Malfoy sighed and Hermione barley just caught his mutterd yes, and if she was up for it tomorrow night instead. She nodded and made to leave but he stepped in front of her.

She looked at his face, really looked. His eyes were softer than usual, his fringe flopping over his fore head which was slightly furrowed, his jaw was clenched but seemingly not because he was angry, he looked tierd, and a little sad. But none the less he was fit, Hermione couldn't deny that, no one could. Subconciously Hermione licked her lips. "I really am sorry, that you were tortured, Granger. Really."

He looked down at her, he felt so bad so sick of himself, right down to his very core. He wanted her to know he was sorry, that he never ever wanted her hurt again. He wanted her to know how thankfull he was that she had saved his life, even when he wouldn't have. He leaned his face closer to hers, she blinked but didn't move away. Then their lip's connceted, the kiss lasted about 15 seconds, Draco expected her to pull away, slap him, curse him or something along those lines. Instead one of her arms slinked up and around his neck pulling him close, her book bag dropped to the floor. Draco still had his eyes cloed when they pulled apart. He could feel her breath on his neck, but then she firmly removed his hand's from around her waist and took a few steps backward's stumbling a little. "I'm sorry." She mutterd, she was bright red in the face and looked as if she might just faint. "Nothing to be sorry about." Draco said looking at her, smirking. She glared at him, and shoved him, hitting him in the middle of his chest. "Don't you dare smirk at me! I have a boyfriend, I just cheated on him! And with YOU! Don't you dare ever do that again!" She screamed at him. He just looked at her, "Granger I'll see you tomorrow, at 5 in the libary." Then he turned leaving her there, furious, and a little confused. Then after he had walked only a few steps he heard her catch up with him, she put an arm infront of him. "Don't walk away Malfoy. What the fuck was that?" She said, calmly now. Malfoy just shurged. "Why aren't you disgusted? Why aren't you calling me a filthy little mudblood?" She said eyeing him. That annoyed him. "BECAUSE! I've changed, I don't want to be that person any more, and Granger you don't look half bad, and honestly kissing you wasn't the worst thing in the world!" The word's were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"You? What? Do you like me Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly. Merlin, he thought this was just getting worse and worse. "I... no. I just wanted to say thanks and stuff." He looked at her, she was becoming angry again. "Well, say it then! Don't kiss me when you know bloddy well that I am in a relationship. I'M HAPPY!" She said breathing hard now. "Don't lie Granger." He said. "What?" She asked her voice deadly.  
"Can you honestly say that you are happy with Weaslebie?" He asked and at once she went bright red. "Don't call him that!" She said hotly. "And yes, I... I am happy." She said, her voice faltering on the last word. "Liar. I watch you sometimes, Granger. I notice you, you keep your distance from him, you won't let him touch you, kiss you, hug you in front of others. He dosen't always listen to what you say. You know all of this because I see it on your face when ever he's with you. You aren't happy, and it's obvious to everyone who pays you the least bit of attention." He knew that she would get the point that everyone, did not include Ron. Suddenly she was kissing him again, and Malfoy never wanted it to end. There they were in the middle of a deserted corridoor where anyone could see. He pressed her up agianst the wall, his hands roaming up and down her back into her her, as she tickled the nape of his neck. They broke apart. Both breathing heavily, both had their eyes shut. "I can't. Wrong, this is all so wrong." She said. She wriggled free from his embrace, gatherd up her books and started to walk away, quickly. "Hermi..."he started. "NO!" She yelled back as she rushed down the corridoor and through a passageway. Thankfull that he didn't follow her.

When Hermione finally arrived back in Gryffindoor tower Ginny called her over. She walked toward's her 3 best friends, she flet utterly hopeless. Kissing Malfoy seemed not only to be betraying Ron, but also Harry and Ginny. All the people she loved, who hated Malfoy, she even flet guilty when Nevil gave her a cheerfull greeting. Ron pulled her down on his lap, and attempted to kiss her, pretending not to know what was going on Hermione turned her face away so he kissed her cheek instead. Ginny cleard her throat. "Hermione could you come up with me I wanted to ask your opinion on these two dresses I have for the welcoming ball." Ginny said. "What ball?" Hermione asked. "Oh, it's some sort of welcoming ball, McGonngal's arranging it, I think it was that new teachers idea, what's her name? Smor, yeah anyway's it's for years 5 and up so it'll be good don't you think?" With that Ginny gestured to Hermione to follow her up to the dorms. Hermione sat down at the edge of Ginny's bed, Ginny looked at her, looking a little sad. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione blushed and mutterd "nuffing" "Is it Ron? Listen I know he can be a bit of a clueless prat sometimes, and you probably could do better, but I honestly think that even though he doesn't know how to show it half the time, he loves you." Ginny said sitting down next to her. At those words Hermione's head fell into her own hands and she began to cry. Ginny, a little startled hugged her and asked her to please explain, what had gotten into her. "Ma... Malfoy." Hermione whimperd. "He kissed me." She felt Ginny freeze, and decided to get it all out at once. "And then I kissed him!" She wailed. Ginny pulled away, her voice was low and cold as she said "What, were, you, thinkin?" Hermione tried to pull herself together and then talked through all that had happend from the moment she had walked out of the libary.

Ginny wasn't angry with Hermione, Hermione could tell, but she could also tell that she was hurt, for her brother's sake. "I must admit, that was quite sweet what he said to you and all 'Mione, but still, you don't kiss just anyone, especially when you're in a relationship. Speaking of which what are you going to do about my brother?" Hermione sighed. "I don't want to break up with him, I really want it to work, but there's just nothing there anymore" The two fell silent for a while. "I'm not going to break up with him. I can't just give up that easily, and I wont do it for Malfoy." Hermione said after a minutes silence, she stood up looking at Ginny. "People go through this sort of thing all the time don't they? It's just a stepping stone to furthering our relationship." She said, trying to convince herself more than anything. Ginny just nodded. "I actually do have a dress that I would like your opinions on, Fleur gave it to me, but I think I might alternate it a little." Ginny said walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a beautiful black dress.

It was fitted at the top, strapless and made of silk. But the skirt was lace, layer after layer of lace, but not delicate lace, it seemed a little rougher than most. The dress was floor lenght and Hermione could tell straight away that it would complement Ginny's athletic body beautifully. "Don't make any alterations Ginny, it's beautifull!" Hermione said. "Are you going to go with Ron? Harry already asked if I would go with him, I think Ron had planned to ask you tonight." Ginny said eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "I don't know Ginny, I would like to go, but I don't have anything to wear!" Hermione said. "We'll go to Hogsmead, it's a Hogsmead weekend tomorrow remember?"

Hermione went back into the common room after talking a little more to Ginny about what Hermione should do about Malfoy, Hermione came to her own conclusion. He had probably just been messing her around. Nothing meant by what he had said, or done. She sat herself back on Rons lap giving him a small kiss. Ginny went over to Harry and the two started giggling. "So... err are you plannig to go to this ball then?" Ron asked eyeing Hermiones right knee. "Eerm, I had considerd it, yes. Why?" Hermione replied, hating how awkward Ron was being about all of this. "So... dyawna go wime?" Ron's word's were rushed and ended up in a tangled mess. Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'd love to, Ronald." She said in her sweetest voice and walked up to the dormitorys.

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. His head was whizzing, his thought's full of her, her kisses, and her figure. He rolled over on his side thinking, he was very glad now for the project they had together, there was just on small speck of a problem that Malfoy would have to take care of, before he took thing's further with her. The Weasle. That was a tough one, he couldn't tell him he and Hermione had kissed, Hermione would get angry, he couldn't say to her that he had he wanted her, she would freak.

The next day Draco slept in until 12 then he sloped off to an early lunch or a very late breakast. Having no plans for the day exept the meeting with Granger at five, and not particularly wanting to go into Hogsmead he took his time chewing his food looking around as people started filing in carrying their coats, obviously planning to go to Hogsmead right after lunch. Then he saw her. She was with the Weasley girl, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt, she carried a coat with her. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached all the way down to the middle of her back. Presumable right were her bra clasp was Draco thought. He had never really noticed how long her hair was before, but it was long. Normally he couldn't look past it's bushyness.

The rest of the day went by slowly, Draco had a shower, finished an essay for Potions and a theory paper for astronomy. Soon enough it was 4:45 and Draco started making his way to the libary. He found a table at the back behinde a few shelves, almost all the tables were empty but, Draco choose this one because it was the most enclosed one. He started reading the chapter and taking notes as he waited. He walked around for a bit making sure she wasn't waiting for him somewhere else. Finally after what felt like an hour at 5:10 Hermione walked into the libary. He saw her and gestured to her to follow him. He put his arms around her waist when they were alone. "Hey." He whisperd in her ear. She shrugged out of the embrace. "Hello, Malfoy." She said stifly. Malfoy felt anger pluse through him, as she tried to turn from him, he grabbed her shoulder. He bent his face closer to hers but she shyed away from him. "Don't Malfoy. Leave me alone, let's just get this assignment done, and be out of each other's way before dinner. She sat down pulling up her text book. He knew that it would only take them a couple of minutes to put together a presentation, so he decided to wait with his questions and get the assignment done first.

In 20 minutes they had completed and proof read their 5 minute presentation, making sure to demonstraight with their own patrounuses and explained why their's took the shape that they did. After they were done Hermione started to pack up her things. The libary was empty exept for the two of them, Madame Pince and a second year at the very front of the libary. They were at the very back. Draco didn't want to let her go that easy. As she stood to leave he put both his hands on either side of her shoulders so she was imprisoned. "Granger, why are you sticking with the Weasle?" He drawled in a low voice so they wouldn't be over heard. "I'm not sticking, with him, I love him. Now shove off Malfoy it's none of your buissnes" She hissed back at him, not looking at him though. Draco looked at her, he had to do something, he had to make her see that they could be good together, even if it were to be just for the one night. Draco wanted her so badly, no he needed her. He darted his head infornt of hears when she tried to shrug him off. "Granger, why don't you let your self do what you want? Why be so damm noble? It's no fun, and hey I'm not asking for a relationship, just for us to try thing's out. It's obvious you like me better than the Weasle. And I seem to like you very much!" He said breathlessly, as he inched his face closer to her's. Their noses were only a few inches apart, and he could not tear his eys from her's. He leand in so the tip's of their noses brushed against each other. Her eyes widened the tiniest bit and her breath came out in a gush as she closed the distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So I know this chapter is a little short, but I am trying to update as often as I can rather than saving up and posting big chapters.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

The kiss was gentle at first, sweet, tender, but as it grew longer, their passion became more intense. Hermione threw her hands up around his neck, pulling him closer, and his hand's circled around her waist, they were holding each other very tightly, but not tightly enough. Draco never wanted to let her go. But then he felt her, pulling away. He loosend his grip around her, he looked into her eyes, and he just knew. They had to be together, they had to. As he looked into her hazel eyes, he whispered to her, she had to know to. Or maybe she already did."Hermione..." WHAM! Malfoy's head snapped round as Hermione lowerd her hand. As he watched her grab her bag and started making her way out of the libary, he felt his cheek growing hotter. She had slapped him hard, he could feel that much. But what he also felt was anger. How could she denie this, he grabbed his stuff and hurried after her. He caught up with her a couple corridoors down, she was walking at the speed of light. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her up against the wall. Probably a little more roughly than was necisary, but all Draco cared about was that this girl was trying to get away from him.  
**********

Hermione looked at him as she felt him push her against the wall, what is going on she thought. She was so confused, so angry, but not regretfull, and that made her even more angry. "Granger, what the fuck was that for?" Malfoy said, his voice shaking from anger. Hermione looked around, they were a little way from the enterance hall and soon enough people would start coming back from dinner. Hermione didn't say anything but gestured to Malfoy for him to follow her into a near by broom cupboard. There she locked the door and did Muffliarto. "What do you think it was for?" She yelled at him. He just glared. "I have a boyfriend, Malfoy! And you know that perfectly well. What did you think you were doing, you self absorbed bastard?" She looked at him, furious. "What do you mean? You liked it! It's not as if you were putting up a protest!" Malfoy yelled just as angry. Hermione coverd her face in her hands. "Malfoy, I am a MUDBLOOD. I have a you HATE me." She said trying to calm herself. "Well, number one for you I am going to look past that. Number two, that's never stopped me. And number three, I used to, know you just annoy me, but that dosen't mean I would mind shagging you." He said, almost calm now. Hermione glared. "As if Malfoy, I am not going to say this again, I. HAVE. A BOYFRIEND." She said the last part very slowly to make quite sure he heard her. He frowned, looking down at her and as she unlocked the door he spoke in avery low husky voice that sent chills up her spine. "I know that you felt it too, when we kissed." She turned, "Yes I did." And she was gone. Hermione stopped a couple corridoors down, breathing hard, tears stinging her eyes, and before she knew it she was quietly sobbing.

Draco stood still for a moment, thinking. But then he realised, he had to fight for her, to make her know that she was not to be just one of many, she was to be his. He walked quickly taking long steps and turnig a corner he froze. Was that her he coud hear? But it was, he peered around the corner and saw her leaning her back aginst the wall, her face in her hands her shoulders shaking. As the thought came to Draco that he should probably go comfort her she straigtend up. She wiped her eyes, and shook out her hair, after about 10 seconds she shook her head and headed of towards the entrece hall. Draco did to but walking quickly and taking a few hidden passages, so that he could be there first.

Druing the next few days thing's were rather quiet, Hermione and Draco did their presentation together, but no convercasion was exchanged between the two of them. Hermione Often caught him looking at her, and when she did he didn't look away. Instead he raised his eyebrows as if saying,"Hvae you changed your mind yet?" then Hermione would snap her neck round, angry. What made her even more angry was Ron. He was trying to be as good as he could to her, holding her hand, kissing her cheek before clas, at breakfast, and e.t.c. But when it came down to it Hermione just found it annoying, she found that Ron's caresses and kisses weren't out of affection. It felt more like he was trying to show people that they were together. It seemed possesive to Hermione. He had even gotten into the habit of constatly asking her "what did he want?" or "what did he say?" every time a boy spoke to Hermione. It drove her crazy. Especially when Ron asked her weather they could make Saturday night, which was the night of the ball "their night". Hermione said no, and Ron made no effort to try and hide his disappointment. The truth however was that Hermione was ready to lose her virginity, but she just wasn't sure she wanted Ron to be the one. Malfoy was starting to occupy alot more of her thoughts than she really cared for though, and half the times she couldn't control it. He was in her dreams, but he never said anything, or did anything. He just stood there, looking her up and down, smirking.

It was Friday night and tomorrow was the ball, Draco really wasn't in the mood for any ball, but he had to see her. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted any girl. Hell he never really wanted any girl, they just came to him. He had never had to chase someone like this before, he liked it. There were a few things however that he didn't like, the weasle for instance. Always touching her kissing her when it was so apparent that she was uncomfortable with it. Another problem were Blaise and Goyale, Draco didn't like the thought of everyone finding out what had happend, because madame pumfrey was still under the impression that he couldn't remeber. So she offerd to give him a memory draft. Draco had been putting it off for a while and McGonngal was getting more and more frustrated. The third and biggest problem was Pansy. The girl just wouldn't give up, she kept sneaking up on him in the common room, whispering things in his ear and stroking him, in very delicate places. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't intrested.

Saturday passed increasingly slowly, Draco slept in, got some work finished, and wrote a letter to his mother. Although he still hadn't forgiven his father he and his mother were slowly regainig their relationship. At five o'clock Draco went to shower, he then shaved, dressed, and added his cologne. He quickly ducked back to the dormitory to replace his toliterys. There he ran into Nott and the two of them decided to go together down to the entrencehall. At first conversation was a little forced but soon they were back to their old ways, making crude jokes and laughing together. Draoco felt relief, finally some human contact. Although he hadn't realised it he had been growing increasingly lonely. As he walked into the entrence hall he noticed that instead of house tables there were many round tables each seating about 10 people. He followed Nott to a near by table of Slytherins. He saw Pansy standing by and thought she looked very out of place. What she was wearing was a lot more fitting for a night club. Her dress was a halter and skin tight, it seemed to be made of snake skin, and came down to mid thigh, then with that she was wearing plain balck pumps, but they were sky high. Draco took her in with one look and rolled his eyes, she was wearing a lot of make up and her hair was pin straight, it was very obvious she had spent all day getting ready.

He turned looking around, then he noticed that the tables were all placed around what seemed to be a dance floor. At the front was a stage, although there was no one occupying it. Dracos eyes skimmed the crowd until they met another pairs. She was standing only two tables away and Draco didn't understand how he could have missed her. She was wearing a floor length of dark blue gown, it was fitted around her torso, strapless showing a little more clevage than she seemed comfortable with it was made out of a very thin very delicate chiffon and looked as it had been effortlessly wrapped around her. Her hair was up in a twist with a few curls coming down here and there and her make up was barely there, her cheeks were a little pink as she kept looking at him. He stared her down too, then Weasley unaware of the situation ducked his head infront of Hermione. Obviously plannig to kiss her. It pleased Draco imeansley when he saw her turn her head so Weasley caught her cheek instead of lips.

The night went by in a rather dull manor for Draco, he ate with the other slytherins, all exept Goyale and Zabini who seemed not to have turned up. McGonngal welcomed them all back and spoek about the events of last year and how sorry she was. Then the dancing had begun. Draco had stayed sitting, watching the others, especially Hermione. He was so angry, so jelouse that after one song it was all he could do to remain seated and not go punch Weasley. Then Pansy idled over, not saying anything she just took his hand and lead him over too the dance floor, and he let her. After a few songs though Draco grew tierd of the charade, he kew the longer he kept dancing with Pansy the more she would expect from him. He sat down again and started talking to Nott, all the while keeping a close eye on Hermione.

Hermione was furious. Ron was being a right git. First off he had told her that he didn't appreciate her wearing such a low cut dress as it would give other boys ideas. He hadn't mentioned anything more about it, not even told her she looked nice. Then as to prove his point he would constantly touch her, pet her, kiss her, and when Nevil asked if Hermione would like to dance Ron told him no flatly for her. She was fuming by now. She gestured for him to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: So another chapter please rate and review :D I hope you like it, sorry if it's a tad short though, and I read it over twice but you will have to excuse me if there are some spelling mistakes, after all english isn't my first language ;)

Hermione walked quickly through the enterance hall and to the first classroom she found unlocked. She went in with Ron trailing behinde and then firmly shut the door, as she had her back turned she his hands slinked around her waist and she felt his hot breath on the back of her spun round, throwing his hands off her.  
"Ron, please what's going on?" She asked a little tierdly "Nothings going on, what are you talking about." Ron said sounding very defensive.  
"Well it's just you keep wanting to touch me, kiss me, keep hold on me, and honestly it's getting on my nerves. You're being a little possesive." She said.  
"I don't see a problem with that, you're my girlfriend this is what we're supposed to do. If you don't want that then what do you want, and why the fuck are you making a problem out of it, especially now." Ron said getting more and more annoyed.  
" Because it is a problem Ron, you're getting jelous over nothing, you're being unresonable" She said, trying to remain calm but finding it increasingly difficult.  
"Nothing, I'm jelouse over nothing? Take a look at yourself Hermione, I should be jelouse, just about every guy in there was giving you and the eye." He said souding angry with her.  
Hermione stood there breathing hard for a second, feeling so hurt and so mistrusted she might just slap Ron.  
"Well, that's not a problem is it? It's not like I'm going to be returnig the attention, Ronald. You should know better, I have done nothing to make you mistrust me so!" She felt bad about that last part because it wasn't entirerly true.  
"Well what would I know, you wont let me touch you, and you do your best half the time to stay clear off me." He was standing close to her now breathing hard. "Why aren't you ready Hermione, we've been together for about 5 months now." He slipped a hand around her again and started to kiss her. She didn't like it though, it was too forced and she wasn't responding to any of it. She just stood there.  
"Ron stop please." She said quietly, as she felt him toying with the zipper of her dress. He didn't though, instead he held her closer. "Ron, stop!" She was angry now. But again he ignored her, and her zipper was half way undone. She wrenched her self from him as he finished unzipping her dress. She felt it fall down, but settling on her hips. She grabbed it and quickly zipped it up as far as she could on her own. Her hair was a little more ruffled and she was felling very shaky. Ron was still standing by the door looking at her, he looked sullen and mean.  
"I think we should be getting back now." Hermione said her voice a little higher than usual. She gently nudged him out of the way and walked back out into the enterance hall. She head the door shutting but she didn't hear his footsteps following. He was clearly still inside.

Malfoy stood in the dark passage watching her. She stood alone in the entrance hall, looking a little lost. He noticed that her hair was a little messy and the zipper on her res wasn't zipped up. He had been hoping her and Weasley could have broken up right then and there, but apparently not. He fingerd the extendable ear in his trouser pocket. He didn't know why he had brought it but he had just had a feeling. He watched as Hermione spun around and quickly walked up the marble stair case and through the door on the left. Leaving Ron and the ball behinde. Draco, naturally decided to follow her. It took some searching but he spotted her a little way away, sitting in the middle of another smaller marble staircase leading up to the third floor. She looked up as she heard him approaching but neither of them said anything as he sat down beside her.  
"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermione said sounding very tierd. Draco looked at her, stared at her until she finally looked at him. Then he said tentatively "Because, Granger you looked so good I couldn't help myself following you." She just sighed deeply, not in an 'you're so romantic way' but in a 'don't lie' sort of way.  
"You cutting it off with the Wealsle then?" He asked looking ahead down the corridoor. She stood up instantly.  
"Now listen to me Draco Malfoy, I..." He girpped her hand and pulled her down again.  
"Sit down, and calm down. I'm only curious." She sat back down, examinig her hands in her lap. As she looked down he examined her face. She was wearing make up, up close you could tell, but it was really subtle. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelashes longer and fuller looking than usual, also her lips were painted a dark red but her skin was it's usual flawless self.  
"Why are you here, Draco?" She asked. He felt a chill go through him, at first he didn't realise what it was, but then he did. Draco? She had cleed him Draco, he decided it would be best if he didn't point it out to her as she had obviously done it accidentaly and if he pointed it out she would start doing her best not to use his first name.  
"I, well because you're here I suppose." He said, feeling immeansley vunreable. He wasn't sure what, but something about her always made him feel unprotected.  
"Did you notice, about Ron?" She asked tentatively.  
"Yes. I think every one did" He answeard simply.  
"I should go." She said standing up and walking a few steps further up the staircase.  
"Please don't" He said, she was a head taller than him, standing there in her heels even a few steps further up than him. He walked up until they were almost level, he being a little talled than she, in her heels. She didn't say anything, just puresed her lips slightly. Then she kept walking, Draco decided not to follow, instead he sat down again. Then he heard them, he teansed up and before he could decide what to do they were there. Goyale and Blaise, still in their school stuff having skipped the ball. Draco supposed they were sneaking off to the kitchens to get the house elfs to make them something.  
"Well hello, traitor." Blaise said looking down at him. Both of them had their wands pointed at him. Draco didn't say anything.  
"What, are you frightend little Draco" Goyale said cackling. "Now that your weak, pathetic good for nothing excuse for a father is being hunted down, you've gone soft?" Draco stood, and quickly ducked the hex Blaise sent at him. Then Goyale sent another which Malfoy managed to block with a sheild charm.  
"That's right, hide behinde a spell Draco! We all now that you're too much of a cowar..." Blaise's mouth filled with pink froathy bubbles and he couldn't speak, hell he was having trouble breathing. Another hit Goyale and he shrieked and ran off clutching his face, leaving Blaise stumbling behinde him. Malfoy spun around looking for his savior, not knowing wather to be happy or more afraid. Hermione stood at the top of the staircase, a rather funny look on her face. Draco sped up to meet her. She backed away before he got to close and said looking at him, her eyes piercing.  
"Was it them, then? The ones that beat you up?" She said her hands corssed.  
"Yeah, it was." He said and then added. "You can't tell anyone though, I swear to god Granger..."  
"I won't, but you should tell McGonngal, you can just say to her not to publicly annonce why they are getting expelled." She looked up at him and Draco hated what he saw in tohes eyes, pity.  
"Yeah, whatever. I can take care of myself you know, I don't need anyone." He said annoyed that she had found him like this, twice.  
"Fine I'll go then." She said turning around to go.  
"No, don't please. I would like you to stay." He said and as he did so he slid down the wall sitting down on the stone floor. He patted the space beside him and to his suprise she sat down next to him. She sighed.  
"Where is your mark?" She asked quietly, obviously afraid of asking such a personal question. He was quiet for a while examinig her shoes, with no particualr intrest.  
"I don't know, about a week afer the war it started to fade, and in a month it was gone. Completely. Not every ones did though." He answeard looking at her. She was looking down obviously in deep thought.  
"Okay, my turn. Why are you here?" He asked repeating her quetion from earlier on.  
"Because, well. Because you wanted me to stay, and I really don't want to return to the ball and I don't want to return to the dormitory's early either." She said sounding a little sad. She ran her fingers through the material of her dress. Draco grabbed them, he examined the braclet around her wrist, it was plain and gold. But it had a tiny gold plack on it with her name on it and a little heart danglig from it. He kept hold of her hand twining their fingers together and placing them on the stone floor between them. She scoothed a little closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. His heart picked up as he heard her breathing, and smelled her floral perfume.  
"My turn, what clogne do you use?" She said inhailing deeply and breathing out in a gush, content.  
"It's Italian, I get it shipped over and it's my favorite." He said smiling at the change of subject. He looked down at her and then thought of something, he quietly slid his arm around her waist tucking her under it so they were cuddled up quite close. Then he said in a low voice.  
"Oh, and thank you for saving me. I don't really know how to repay you." She giggled a little.  
" I bet you can though, I know you Malfoy and if you're the man I think you are you are thinkging of some crude senario right now" She giggled again and the sound made Draco's stomach lurch.  
"Busted" He whisperd as he took her chin in his hand and placed his head a little over hers, hovering so their noses brushed. She blinked, and her lips parted slightly. He captured them in a kiss. They sat there for what, seconds? Minutes? Hours? Neither of them knew. They whisperd to each other held each other and kissed. And it was nice. Draco needed her, she brought him back, made him feel stable again. Made him forget, all the god awfull thing's he had done in the past. After a while they sat, their arms around each other, their foreheads pressed together. Then they heard clapping and people filing out of the enterance hall, people coming their way. Hermione wriggled free and they both stood up.  
"I have to go, we can't... I want to..." She mumbled, but she couldn't seem to make a coheasive scentance.  
"It's okay, I'll see you soon!" He said and he kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione wathced him practically bounce down the staircase. She thought he knew what he was feeling though, because she felt it too. It was, right. She felt bad, but not about cheating on Ron again, but she felt bad for not feeling bad bout sheating on Ron agian. She was very confused. She decided to stay put in this corridoor as the people from the ball going to Gryffindoor tower would all probably pass by her. She waited but didn't see him, after most people had passed her, Dean Thomas asking her if she had seen Lavender she saw Harry and Ginny, trailing behind holding hadns.  
"Hey you guys don't know where Ron is?" Hemrione asked feeling a little guilty now about kissing Malfoy, she couldn't look Harry in the eye.  
"No we haven't we thought he left with you. We saw you two leaving together earlier this night." Ginny said sounding a little worried.  
"Yes we did, and we were going to come back, but we had this fight and after that I really wasn't in any ball sort of mood." Hermione said, but as she thought about it, maybe Ron had never left the classroom. He would have had to pass by her in that staricase to get to the Gryfindor tower, so it would explain why Ginny hadn't seen him at the ball too.  
"I'll see you guys upstairs in a bit, I think I know where he is.

She walked quickly across the enterance hall and up to the class room door. There she took a deep breath. You can do this, she thought. She felt a little sad at what she was about to do though, after all she thought that the two of them would be together forever. Everything had started off so well. Without thinking she opend the door wide and took a few confident strides in before fully taking in what she was seeing. There was Ron standing by a desk, his arms wrapped aroung Lavender Brown. She was sitting on the desk, her legs bare and around Rons waist, dress unzipped and bra on the floor. Her back was turned to Hermione though, thankfully. But that also meant that Ron was truned to Hermione, although it took a couple of seconds for him to fully realise she was there. He jumped back from Lavender, his hand flying to his crotch. Only then did Hermione fully understand the situation. She seemed to get her self together than, so she shut the door. She strode over to Lavender who was cluthcing her dress up to try and conceal her self. Hermione grabbed her bra of the floor and threw it at her.  
"You OUT!" She screamed at her. Lavender hopped of the desk looking at Ron, Ron didn't say anything thoug.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get, the fuck, OUT!" Hermione screamed again. Lavender splutterd a little then grabbed her shoes of the floor and hurried of, trying to make some sort of silent comunication to Ron but failing, as she was carrying so many things in her hands. Once the door was shut, Hermione whipped her head round at a very red faced Ron, who had a rather noticable bulge in his dress trousers.  
"Hermione, I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just, she just came in and started saying stuff and one moment, and I wasn't sure if we had broken up, and I mean I don't..."  
Ron seemed extreamly fluster, and Hermione had to give it to him sinsearly sorry.  
"It's okay Ron." She said not looking at him.  
"It... WHAT?" Ron shouted.  
"It's okay, I'm not mad, well I am a little, but I have no right to be." She put a hand up as he tried to interrupt her, and carried on.  
"I, Ron, I kissed Malfoy."  
"What the FUCK?" Ron shouted. He was raging.  
"Why would you? Malfoy? You? That... We were still together! He's the enemy Hermione! THE ENEMY!" He screamed at her, getting very close to her, spit was flying in all direction, a lot of it unfortunatley landing on Hermione. She didn't say anything for a while, just stood and watched as he knocked things over and swore at the top of his lungs. She was glad that she had thought to put on muffliarto just after Lavender left.  
"Ron, may I remind you that I just caught you having sex with Lavender Brown, and Malfoy has changed you know. It might be hard to understand, but he's diffrent. His smarks gone and he is trying to be a better person." Hermione said getting a little angry over how much of a hypocrit Ron was actually being. Ron just swore again.  
"Ron, we both knew this was about to happen, I just think neither of us wanted it too. But it's over. Deep down we both know that." She said looking at him a little sadly. Again Ron swore.  
"Are you sorry thogh? Do you even feel bad about kissing him?" Ron asked, after about 30 very deep breaths he was finally getting a little calmer.  
"No, I don't think I am. I know that's bad, but with Malfoy it feels right, you know?" Hermione said regretting her words at once.  
"No, I don't" Ron said scowling. Then he added "But yeah, I s'ppose you're right, it's over inn'it?"  
"Yes, it is Ron. And if you wouldn't mind please don't tell anyone about me and Malfoy. I'll do it in my own time, if there's anything to talk about.  
Ron grunted.  
"And , I won't say anything about you and lavender either" Hermione added. and Ron groaned.  
"Why did it have to be her? She's not going to be easy to get rid of is she?"

Hermion smirked to herslef as she exited the classroom. She was a little sad yes, but in the end, why make yourself 'stick it out' if it's just going to make you unhappy? She was on the third floor and suddenly someone stepped out of a doorway, standing in the middle of the corridoor, waiting for she approched the figure spoke.

"So, is it over?" Hermione clearly heard that Malfoy was trying to keep his voice steady, there was a note of glee in it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sooo another chapter I am so sorry for waiting so long to post but my exams are coming up and I really shouldn't even be writing this right now I should be studying but you know... hahaa anyways PLEASE rate it and review it, I accept all kinds of reviews as this is my first storie and I could really use some help! Plus I have mjor worries that I have made Draco way OCC! HELP!

Hermione stood at the end of the corridoor, her hair was a little messy locks form her previously elegant twist coming out. She hoisted her dress up a little more as she was still a little self concious about the cleavage it was showing. She eyed Draco. He looked good, leaning up against the wall, he had abandoned his dress robes and was only wearing his dress trousers and a crisp white shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up.  
"Yes it's over." Hermione said, stopping about an two feet away from him. Draco straightend up and Hermione saw his eyes sweep her hungrily, lingering on her hips, her breasts and finally locking with her own eyes. Hermione sighed, and started walking again.  
"I'll see you around, Draco." She said. As she brushed past him he grabbed he upper arm.  
"Please, Hermione. Don't tease me." He whisperd to her as he pressed her up against the wall. Their eyes met and she smirked at him, he grinned down on her.  
"You look beautifull." He said before he closed the distance between them kissing her. Her hands were pressed up against his chest and suddenly Draco felt her pushing him away. He moved only an inch or two so their faces were still very close together. He didn't say anything, just looked at her raising one eyebrow.  
"Well, I'm through with this whole sneaking around. I want us either to be together or not. So if you want the privilage to kiss me, you'll have to take me on a date first." She grinned. He didn't say anything but bent his head down to her collarbone kissing her up to her ear where he whisperd.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione let out the tiniest whimper, but then pushed him firmly away and replied "Yes!" she took a few steps back, grinnig even wider at the horrified look on Draco's face.  
"What, did you expect me just to give up to you so easily. I know it's going to be hard being together, if you want that. But I am going to keep my pride, deal?" She said.  
"Fine, but the deal starts tomorrow." Draco said. Moving closer to her.  
"Because you look too damm amazing for me to be able to control myself." He said moving closer too her. Hermione started backing up, giving small quick glances over her right shoulder. Draco's legs were longer so he reached her before she could back away. But before his arms could incircle her again Hermione took a side step to the right opening a door to a cupboard.  
"DEAL." She said. Draco flew in after her and in record time he had shut the door, applied muffliarto, locked it and lit his wand placing it on one of the many shelves there were around them. For a coupboard it was quite large, Hermione decided not to let Draco always be the one in charge. She walked up to him her hands toying with the buttons on his shirt as she kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her.  
"ouch!" She said giggling and gave him a light smack on his chest. He growled a little at her and she pushed him into the shelves behinde him. A huge bucket of sponges suddenly tipped over and rained over them. But neither noticed as they were kissing again. Hermione started playing with the buttons on his shirt again. And feeling a little trembly she started unbuttoning them. She felt his hands run her over, all over. He only took them off her too remove his own shirt. Hermione could barely take in his perfectly chizzled six pack before she felt his arms slink around her waist and up her back, reaching for the zipper of her dress. That's when she took a few steps back, grabbed hold of his wrists and whisperd in his ear.  
"Sweet dreams, see you around." And on that note she disabled the lock and stepped out of the cupboard, making her way up to Gryffindor tower.

Draco stood in the cupboard, breathing hard. That little tease! After a few seconds he realised that it was a littl silly to be standing there in the cupboard without a shirt on and the door ajar. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it croocked, but not noticing as his mind was far to focused on other things. He leaned up against the wall, breathing hard runnig his fingers through his already, very messed up hair. He ajusted his torusers to try his best to make the bulge in them a little less obvious and slid out into the corridoor. He decided it would be best to just return to the slytherin common roomand made a mental note to steer clear of Pansy, who had been pretending that they still had something. Draco knew the truth however. They had never had anything. As Draco rounded a corner he could hear faint noises, sniffing, it sounded like. He stopped in his tracks trying to listen. Yes, it was some one sniffling, and sobbing. Draco thought to himself that it was probably some girl who had lost an earring or whatever. But still, he went over to the classroom door, where he could clearly hear the noises were coming from. He didn't want to open the door though, what if it was Pansy. So he looked through the key hole. There in the middle of the classroom his eyes widend when he saw, Proffesor Smor. Her fists were clenched and she was muttering.  
"No, I wont, I wont, I wont."  
Draco straightend up. He wouldn't have admitted it but he was a little frightend. What should he do, he sure as hell wasn't going in there to confront her, he couldn't go and tell someone. So he did the thing he always did. He just left. What was going on. Draco thought, but really it couldn't be anything too bad. Could it? No he would put it out of his mind for now Smor was propbably just dealing with some personal crisis or whatever. He reached the Slytherin Common room said the password, and went straight up to his dormitory.

The next day was Saturday, he like usual didn't have any plans. He thought however that he would hopefully be able to make some plans with a certain bushy haird brunette. So he tried to think what they could do together. He could apporate with her somewhere, take her to a nice restaurant, or perhaps go shopping, or to some park for a picnic. No, these things were all very un Draco Malfoy. Even though it was tottaly un Draco Malfoy to be putting in this much effort to get a girl, that thought didn't bother him. But he still didn't want to loose his pride. He knew he shouldn't take her somewhere where allot of his classmates would be, they would get sneers and rude comments. Tottaly unnescisary. After a some brain stroming he thought of the perfect thing.  
"Dear Hermione,  
It would be an honor if you would join me for a little outing tomorrow. If you would be so kind as to join me then, please meet me in the entrance hall at 12:00 pm.  
Sincearly,  
D. Malfoy P.S Dress warmly as we will be going outside."

He signed of the letter with an unnesciary flurish and read it over twice. Then he summond his eagle owl and told her to take it to Hermione Granger as soon as possible.

**************  
Hermione sat on her bed. It was 9:00 am and she was a little scared of what this day might bring. After meeting Draco in the corridoor Hermione had sneaked of into her dormroom and not spoken to a soul. Now though she needed to speak to someone, well not just anyone. Ginny. Hermione tip toed across the hall and into Ginny's dormitory, she didn't expect her to be awake and she was a little frightend to wake her dorm mates. But, when Hermione enterd, as quietly a she could, Ginny was sitting on her bead her back resting against the headboard and her knees up, she seemed to be writing in something. Ginny looked up when Hermione approched and quickly shut the book and shoved it under her pillow. Hermione didn't say anything however, she knew Ginny kept a diary and thought that there was nothing wrong with it.  
"Hey, can we talk?" Hermione said her voice a little higher than ususal.  
"Sure Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny said looking a little concerned.  
Hermione decided just to cut to the chase, she really wanted this over as soon as possible, she just hoped that Ginny would take this well.  
"Me and Ron split up." She said watching Ginny's face. Ginny just blinked.  
"Oh. Well are you okay? Who dumped who?" She said studying Hermione.  
"I'm fine thanks, and it was kind of mutual. Well it happend last night, you saw how Ron was acting, and so we got into a huge fight and then I left. And Draco was there..." She trailed off her voice getting smaller, feeling like she wanted to shrink in on her self, not meeting Ginny's eyes.  
"Oh, I see." Ginny said a little cold now and Hermione could hear her swallow.  
"But then when I went back to find Ron, you know after I had spoken to you, well I found him but, but he wasn't alone." Hermione said knowing Ron wouldn't want his little sister knowing this.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked and Hermione sounding a little afraid of what she might hear.  
"Eerm, well Lavender Brown was with him and they... well they were kind of... you know" Hermione finished blushing.  
"HA!" Ginny exclaimed, and then added.  
"I am sorry that he cheated Hermione, but so did you and I mean, at least he cheated with Lavender, not someone decent." She finished grinnig a little at Hermione.  
"Yeah, well I men the break up was mutual, and we both decided not to spread it that either of us had been with anyone else." Hermione said a little guilty."But yeah, I was kind of smug that it was Lavender. I mean even he wasn't too happy afterwards." She said looking at Ginny who seemed to have come down from her burst of glee at her brothers activitys.  
"What are you going to do about Malfoy though, 'Mione?" She said adjusting her position on the bed, tucking her legs under her.  
"I don't know, well I told him if he wanted anything to happen he would have to take me out on a date and that I wasn't just going to give it up to him like it was nothing." Hermione said a little worried about Ginny's reply.  
"Good girl, but did you tell Ron that it was Malfoy? I'm more than certain he and Harry would be at the very least a little miffed." Ginny said kindly.  
"Yes, I did tell Ron but like I said we swore we wouldn't tell anyone else, but yeah as you guessed he was fuming when he found out."  
"Hmm..." Ginny said a little furrow in her brows that reminded Hermione of Mrs. Wealsey.  
"Do you think Malfoy will ask you out though? To go chasing after a girl isn't a very Malfoy thing to do you know, no offense." Ginny said.  
"None taken, but Malfoy is really diffrent you know, and I think I might actually like him, I mean his personality, he's changed, he's nice." Hermione said drifting off into memories of the previous night, sitting with Draco on the cold stone floor with him whispering to her how good she looked.  
"Yes. Hes also been seeming a little lonley these past few weeks you know, poor thing." Ginny said, and Hermione heard the definate note of sarcasm in that last bit.  
"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked refering to the last two words of her scentance.  
"Well, Hermione even though he holds your hand, tells you you look nice and whatever the dosen't mean he's 'changed' I mean don't forget this is a person who stood by and watched you get tortured, almost killed. This is a person to tormented you through all of your years at Hogwarts. This is a person that knowingly and willingly plotted to kill Dumbledore and this is a person you are plannig to go on a date with." Ginny said and Hermione saw her eyes flash a little when she said Dumbledore's name.  
"I'm not saying don't do it, I'm just saying be really, really carefull." Ginny finished looking at Hermione with a weak little smile. Hermione nodded and asked Ginny not to tell Harry as it would probably cause an uproar.  
"I don't want everyone getting all worked up over if, if it turns out to be nothing." Hermione said as she stood up to leave so Ginny could start getting dressed and ready for the day.

Hermione went back up to her room, plannig to go and get her school things so she could start that charms essay. She never really had to bother with school anymore, she felt a little like she didn't have to put any effort into staying top of the class anymore, the answers just came to her. When she came to her deserted dormitory however she immidiately spotted the eagle owl sitting on the isll outside he window. She opend the door window and the owl hopped in and held out a leg for her. Hermine took the small note that was folded neatly over twice and read it through. She grinned to her self. They were really going to make this happen. What was going on? This was Malfyoy, since when had he given a shit about anyone exept himself? Hermione decided to accept the offer and to reply at once, she tore a pice of parchment and wrote in aqua blue ink:  
"Dear Draco,  
Yes. I'll see you then!  
Hermione. "  
Her reply was a lot more casual, and she did this on purpose knowing he had been mocking her a little with the way he phrased his letter. After this she went down to the almost empty common room where as usual she sat down at one of the desks spread out her books and got to work.

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in the boys dormitory's, two notes in his hands. One of them from Hermione, aceptin his invitation. The other was from proffesor McGongal telling him to please come to her office as soon as he could as the memory potion was ready. Draco however didn't have aclue what to do. He was exited about Hermione agreeing to go on a date with him. But then there was the awfulness of that note from McGongal, what in the name of fuck would he do. No way would he swallow that memory stuff, and no way would he tell them what had happend. He had seen the pity in Hermones eyes and he didn't need it. From anyone. So he decided it would be best to ignore it. The day passed slowly with Malfoy making far more trips to the libary than was nescisary and even a few trips past the portrait of the fat lady which he knew was the entrance to Gryffindoor tower, hoping he would run into her.

The next day Draco got up at 10 which was perhaps a little earlier than most sundays, and headed straight for the showers. He quickly washed, and then after dressing rather carefully in a plain white t-shirt and a balck sweater with black jeans,and his favorite slouchy black army boots. He then put on some cologne remebering how much she had liked it. He then went to the great hall to get some breakfast, he looked around to the Gryffindoor table a lot, and probably spent over a halfhour in the great hall just hoping to get a glimpse of her, but had no such luck. Next he went up to his dormitory where he got his broom and a black coat, a scarf and two pairs of gloves. Then in finall preperation he headed down to the kitchens giving the elves some very carefull instructions.  
Looking at his watch he realised that it was already 12:03, he really didn't want to make her wait though so he all but ran up to the entrance hall. When he got there though she was not there he checked his watch again 12:06. He leaned up against the wall watching the staricase, waiting for her to appear.

Finally she did at 12:18. Draco didn't want to bother her about it but he was a little annoyed, all that changed however when he got a good look at her.  
"Hi! I am so sorry I'm late Draco, I was all ready and stuff but, erm something came up." She finished a little lamely looking down. Draco wanted to know what had happend but deided not to pester her.  
"It's okay." He said pulling her into a hug.  
"Hi." He whisperd in her ear when they were close. Breathing in the honey scent of her. Pulling back she looked him up and down a little suspicious.  
"So, eer whats the plan then?" She asked smiling. Draco grinned and shook his head.  
"Nope, I'm scared you're going to back out if I tell you." He said taking her hand and leading her outside into the chilly October air. As he lead them into the grounds he examined her. She was wearing soft flat black leather boots. A pair of dark wash jeans that were fitted. And a plum coloured fitted pea coat. Her hair was loose, the big spiral curls falling down the midle of her back. She looked perfect.

Hermione stared to her left, looking at the blonde boy beside her. It had actually startled her how easy everything was, their conversation had flowed un interrupted as he guided them to the quiditch pitch. Hermione had guessed where they were going after a little while and was now feeling well a lot more than a little scared.  
"So, tell me Hermione have you ever been on a broom before?"  
"Yes. But I don't like it, and I've only ever been on one to play quiditch, never to travel anywhere." Draco let go of her hand and ducked up into the stands ducking out of sight for a spilt second and coming up with his broom. Hermiones eyes widend a little, she had been right.  
"Well, I thought you might to see Hogwarts from a diffrent perspective, maybe one a little higher up than ususal?" He said phrasing it like a question.  
"Eeerm, well I, perhaps I could just watch you?" She said her eyeborws furrowing a little. Draco laughed and took her hand, leading her over to the broom stick which was hovering at waist hight.  
"Don't worry, well take it slow." He said and gestured to her to the broom and helped her sit, she flet extremely akward and inncompitent as he tried to exlpain to her how she should hold her legs and e.t.c. Then he climbed on too sitting behinde her wrapping his arms around her his mouth close to her ear.  
"So you ready?" He asked.  
"I guess." She said At those words Draco kicked off. Hermione squealed.  
"Don't worry, I've got you." He said "We won't go high."  
And they didn't he directed them around the pitch a few times never allowing them to go higher than about two feet in the air.  
"Can we, could we go a little higher?" Hermione asked a little timid, not even sure if she wanted that herself.  
"Sure, you just say when to stop. Okay?" Draco said and Hermione felt his chest shake with what she thought was laughter.  
"Okay." She said smiling to herself. They rose up and climbed higher leaving the pitch and zooming over the castle until they were level with the very top of the astronomy tower.  
"Wow, we are very high!" Hermione said feeling a little shaky but Draco squeezed his arms around her and she felt a little better.  
"Just don't look down."He breathed and his breath tickled her. But then her thoughts were interrupted as they plumeted down, she was sure they were going to smack into the grass she yelled out Draco's name. But then it stopped. Hermione could her blood rushing to her brain, she felt very dizzy and her heart was probably going faster than it had ever gone.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Do you want to go down?" She heard Draco's worried voice.  
"No no, don't worry let me just wait for my heart to calm down and for me to get my breath back." They weren't high up now though and that thought made her feel better.  
Draco took them over the castle agian and headed for Hagrids hut, then with a burst of speed they were over the lake. Hermione shut her eyes trying to push back thoughts of falling into it's deeo ice cold mids. Then they were slowing down, and as Hermione opend her eyes she saw they were levevery close to the ground. She soon flet grass brush her toes and the broom come to a standstill.

Draco was already off the broom and as Hermione moved her stiff lims in order to get off she saw him heading off behinde a tree and retviving something. As he walked toward her she saw he held a picnic basket.  
"How did you get this here?" She asked as she watched him taking out various items. He spread out a blanket for them to sit on and enchanted a large bubble around it and filled it with warm air so they could sit in the october weather but feel nice and warm.  
"This mornig I went to the kitchens and asked one of the elves to put this here and I told him what I'd like in it." He said grinnig at her as he motioned for her to sit beside him Hermione sat down deciding to leave the speech that was already forming in her head about elfish wellfare for later.. They were sitting on the bank of the lake under a big oak tree, but on the oposite side to the castle. There were numerous trees here but ones that looked younger than the ones of the forbidden forest. "Why here though?" Hermione asked crossing her knees and looking sideways toward Draco's face.  
"Because it's out of the way, and it's a place that I have visited many times before, but never with anyone else." Draco said examining his shoes, looking up at her as he finished.  
"What did you come here for?" She said "To think mostly, especially in 6th year, it was an awfull time for me."  
"I can't begin to imagine." She whisped moving her hand and slipping it over his giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her warmly.  
"You hungry?"  
"Starving actually" She laughed He straightend up and grabbed the food behinde him, laying out a magically heated flask of tea, scones, cucumber sandwhiches, and two slices of carrot cake, grapes, a chicken salad, and a bag of mint humbugs.  
"This looks good" She said as he piled a plate up handing it too her. He smiled up at her.  
"Do you mind if I ask you something."  
"Ask away." She said too distrated by all the food.  
"What made you so late?" He said noticing that she froze up.  
"Oh, that." She paused.  
"Well, you have to promise not to get angry, please?" She asked and he felt his stomach clench, she carried on though without his promise.  
"When I was going through the common room to go and meet up with you I, I ran into Ron." She said glancing up at him through her long lashes.  
Draco felt anger pulse through his veins at the thought that the Weasle could interfear with their relationship.  
Hermione seemed not to have noticed his change of expression as she carried on.  
"He asked me to go with him to visit Hagrid, when I said no I couldn't he asked me why, so I just told him." She sighed.  
"And to ay the least we ended up in a huge row. Biggest one we've ever had. He threatend to tell people about us."  
"WHAT?" Draco roared.  
"It's okay, it's fine hush!" Hermione said hurryiedly sitting on her knees facing Draco.  
"No it is not! That red headed git has no right to go around threatening you!"  
"Ron didn't mean it, he was just saying things to say them, you know. I think he was perhaps just a little wounded that we were going through with this."  
"Wounded, wounded? Why should he feel wounded, he shouldn't feel anything about us spending time together!"  
"Sssh, Draco please don't make a big deal out of this." Hermione said placing a finger on his lips.  
"Did he say anything about me?"  
"He, well..." Hermions tone made crystal clear to Draco that the Weasle had probably called him every bad word in the book.  
"Oh, I see." He said, hating how cold he sounded but not being able to cotrol it.  
"Please Draco..." She said laying her palm on is cheek.  
"I don't care about it. None of it." She said as she leaned her face in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, gentle and quick, but when it was over Draco immediately wrapped his arms around her and leaed back taking her with him, kissing her and huggin her close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sooo another chapter. I would love some review's please! I think my spelling is getting better (crossesfinger's) and sorry about how this chapter kind of end's perhaps a little abrubtly but I wanted to get it up for you guy's ;) Also I just posted a oneshot yesterday, it's a little diffrent but I hope you'll like it :D

Anyway's update's might be a little slow up until probably the 10th of december because up until then I have final's... :(

Thank you guy's so much, and enjoy !

-Fille

ONE MONTH LATER.

Hermione sat in the great hall as she watched the owl's fly in with the morning poat. Ginny sat herself beside her looking very sleepy indeed.  
"Morning 'Mione. How was last night, did you go out?" She said pouring herslef a glass of orange juice.  
Hermione thought back to last night. Draco had taken her for a meal in Hogsmead and then given her a pair of beautifull moleskin gloves with fur lining, then they had taken a walk through the town in the snow and he had walked her back to the common room and kissed her goodnight.  
"It was lovely thank's, we went to that new place Le ragout, I had the chicken soup. It was nice."  
She looked down the table at Harry and Ron who were sitting not too far from them, both of them too sleepy to pay any attention to Ginny and Hermione, and whisperd to Ginny;  
"I'll give you details later." And nodded towards the two boys.  
When Hermione had sat the three of them down, Harry, Ginny and Ron to tell them she was officially going out with Draco, both boys had gone catatonic. They had almost strolled down to Syltherin tower to personally beat up Draco. It had taken about an hour and forty minutes of Hermione retracing what had been happening with her and Draco and her telling them the real reason why Blaise and Goyale had been expelled about a month earlier. Ron had grumbled a lot whilst Harry had been a little hurt at being the only one not knowing the real reason Hermione and Ron had broken up.

At first Hermione had been careful not to mention Draco's name around them but she had begun to find that impossible as she and Draco spent more and more time together. When she had mentioned it the first few weeks both boys had shared a look that had made Hermione immediately stop talking. There had been one incident about two weeks ago when Draco had been waiting for her outside her potions lesson which she shared with both Ron and Harry. She had been a little late so both boys had been a little ahead of her going out. From what she had gathered, Ron, as he was walking by Draco had slammed his shoulder into Malfoys who had yelled at him to 'Watch it Weasel King.' Ron apparently had retorted with and by the time Hermione came out all three boys were snarling at each other and dodging each other's jinxes. Hermione of course had told all three off and made sure nothing of the sort would happen again. Both boys had been very wary of their relationship but by this time they were starting to ease up a little.

The rest of the school however was a different story, Draco's sudden 180° personality change had been the talk of the school these past weeks, but Hermione knew he had always been this way deep down. He had just never had a chance to show it. She had noticed a lot of sideways glances and jealous whispers since their relationship had become more know, especially ones from Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was used to her snide comments and hateful glares but she had come to find that they had doubled in quantity and Pansy's flock of followers seemed to be there each time Hermione walked alone through the corridors to cast mean glances or whisper something about her.

As Hermione stood after finishing her breakfast she noticed Draco standing by the door to the entrance hall, obviously waiting for her. He had a letter in his hand and looked grim.  
"Morning."

Hermione said taking hold of his hand as he led her out of the entrance hall. He didn't say anything but pulled her aside and kissed her. Hermione taken aback kissed him but couldn't help notice the slight dampness to his cheeks and his apparent desperation.  
"Draco what's going on?" She asked pulling away but keeping her arms around him.  
Draco looked down and Hermione was rather frightened at the cold look in his eyes, the way his jaw muscles were clenched.  
"My father was found last night, dead." He said his eyes looking straight into hers as he said the words, as hard and cold as ice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dra..." She began hugging him. He grabbed her shoulder's pushing her a back.  
"Don't be. He was scum my father was. My mother's on the run now, from who I don't know she didn't say. Nor did she say how my father died. All I know is that he is as much to me as the dirt on my shoes."

"Draco don't say that. He loved you; he just didn't know how to show it sometimes." Hermione said stroking his cheek. Draco closed his eyes content.  
"He did Hermione, he used to love me, and my mother. But these past few years I don't know who he loved. But I damm well know it wasn't me."  
Hermione didn't say anything, just hugged him close watching as he clenched his fist crumpling up the letter from his mother.  
"So, do you have to go to a funeral or something of the sort?" Hermione said after a short silence.  
"No, but I'm going to go back this weekend. I know we're allowed quick visits since we're all qualified." He said as they started heading up the stairs for their DADA lesson.  
"Oh, I see. Well today's Thursday so does that mean you'll be leaving tomorrow?" She said. She hated the feeling of Draco going back to the mansion alone. Especially if it meant for him possibly burying his father alone.

"Yes. I was thinking about going tomorrow after dinner." Draco said not looking at her.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, both deep in thought. As they sat down at their usual desk Professor Smor entered.  
Hermione noticed throughout the lecture that she was noticeably more scatterbrained and a little frazzled. Her hair looked matted and she was noticeably thinner. But as the lesson ended Hermione decided to sum up all her courage and ask Draco what she had been thinking about since the start of the lesson.  
"Would you mind if, I mean can I, come with you?" She said a little hesitant.  
"Where? Back to the Manor? No, I don't think you'd like it." He said.  
"Please Draco, I can't stand the thought of you there alone, what if something were to happen?"  
"Nothing's going to happen love."  
"But it could, beside's I know I wouldn't sleep well with you gone, not knowing where you are and stuff. Do you really want to make me sleep deprived?" She said looking up at him as he sighed and gave her a slight smile.  
"Do you honestly want to?" He said looking wairy.

"Ofcourse."  
"We'll see, but just make sure you alert Smor, your head of house and I'll alert Slughorn.I'd like to go tomorrow after dinner, if that's okay wth you?"  
Hermione smiled to herself and let go of Dracos hand.  
"Sure, I'll see you at lunch okay?" She asked "See you." He said as they shared a short kiss before going off to separate lessons.

Draco felt empty inside. He walked around the corridors, bumping into people without thought, not knowing when or what his next lesson was. Finally he found a stone bench and sat himself down his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. This had been exactly what he hadn't wanted Hermione to see, his break down. No one could see this, and thankfully the corridors were deserted. He stood up suddenly, wiping his face on the sleeve of his robes shaking his head. He didn't care about the fall of his parents. He didn't give a damm about them, just as they didn't give a damm about him. But the little voice at the back of his head was saying something entirely different, but he pushed it away.  
As he slowly made his way to the common room he thought back to one year previously, he had been at school, and every single day had been terrifying. He had been made torture a few younger students, as well as his classmates from other houses. He had probably been among the most hated student's of the school and had felt it. Then around Easter things took a turn when the golden trio came to his house. The memory's from that night were too awful to think about. Draco had blacked out from loss of blood after his aunt, in her fury had sliced his arm open right above his mark. He had woken up a few hours later, in his room with bandaged, but with no word of comfort, no acknowledgement. He thought about his change, the day he had woken up with a completely clean forearm, the feeling of ease and finally being free. How he had sworn to himself never to utter the word mudblood aloud from the time he had kissed Granger.

As he entered the common room he noticed it was empty, which was unusual. So he took one of the leather armchairs by the fire and put his feet up. After sitting there for a while planning his trip back the Hermione he heard the bell go off. He however made no effort to get up and go to class, he would explain to Slughorn later and would be excused. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands close over his eyes, run down his face and over his chest.  
"Hi Draco." A husky voice whispered as Pansy sat herself in his lap.  
"Go away Parkinson." He said pushing her away. She stuck out her bottom lip and leaned in closer.  
"I know you don't mean than Drakey, forget the mudblood for a li..."  
Within a second Pansy was on the floor with Draco towering over her.  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!" He screamed at her as she straightened up cowering slightly under the look in his eyes.  
"I have no feelings for you Parkinson, understood? You are nothing to me. You never were anything to me, nothing more than a shag now and then and not even a good one." He spat the words at her as he turned to go.  
"DRACO!" She screamed.  
"You're going to hurt her, I know it you know it. We all do, it's just a matter of time!" She yelled as he slammed the door to the stairs walking up them taking them two at a time, his adrenaline pumping.  
Draco sat down on the foot of his bed fuming, he stood up and started pacing he could hear Pansy having a fit downstairs but he probably couldn't have cared less. He decided to go see Slughorn and ask to be excused for the remainder of the day and tell him about his weekend trip.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, both of them curled up in two separate arm chairs across from the fire. They had this period off and were waiting for the bell to ring so they could go down to lunch.  
Hermione had just finished explaining to Ginny why she would be leaving with Draco for the weekend.  
"But 'Mione do you honestly think it's okay, I mean I know Malfoy seems better, but still it IS Malfoy. Do you really trust him?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione got a little angry at this and replied perhaps a little to hotly.  
"Yes I do Ginny, and you know what I think it's right insensitive to be bringing this up now, think of what he's going through. Plus we've been dating for a month now and you've had your doubts this whole time and see what's happened? Nothing. I fully trust him and I think you ought to start giving him the benefit of the doubt."  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know him to well. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge." Ginny finished lamely although Hermione didn't believe her one bit.  
"I'll see you later Gin, I'm going to go have a quick word with Smor." Hermione said and headed for the portrait hall.  
"I'll see you later. But 'Mione, do you want me to tell the guy's you're going?" She asked. Hermione sighed inwardly; she had been dreading the guys finding out because she knew they would disapprove strongly.

She came to Professor Smors door and knocked, she heard a frail voice call her in. The Professor was sitting at her desk looking thoroughly beaten down. Hermione again took note of her dirty unkempt hair, the state of her clothing and shaky manner.  
"Oh, Miss Granger. What could I do for you?" She asked.  
"Oh erm, I would just like to inform you of a trip I am taking. I will be gone from Friday 17:00pm until Sunday 17:00pm."  
"Well I see. That's perfectly all right as long as your studies don't suffer."  
"I'll make sure they don't Professor. Is that all then?" Hermione asked hoping that the conversation would end soon.  
"Almost. Where did you say you were going again?" Smor asked looking up from her notes, straight at Hermione.  
"I didn't, but I am going with Mr. Malfoy to his house. You see he just got note of his father s death and he needs to go and make arrangements for the funeral." Hermione said. That last bit had been a lie, because as she was speaking she realised that she didn t even know the reason for Draco's departure.  
"Very well then. Come to my office before you set off and straight after you come back so I can make note of it, understood?"  
"Yes Professor."  
Hermione exited the office and decided to head to the entrance hall. As she was making her way to through the mostly empty corridors she turned a corner and almost slammed into someone.  
"Oh, sorr..." Her apology faded as she saw who it was.  
Pansy stood before her, her eyes red and swollen.  
"Oh it's you mudblood. Pansy said her voice low and harsh. Hermione could see cold fury in her eyes.  
"Pansy." Hermione said, and took a side step preparing to leave. As she turned her back on Pansy she heard the girl mutter something. She spun around and caught the full force of the spell straight in the chest.  
She screamed.

It felt as if her veins had turned to ice. Ice so cold it pierced her all over, she was sure she would die from this pain for it was so great, it did not how ever last long, for a mere second maybe two. Then it was over and Hermione slumped forwards, feeling the rush of air in her face as the ground cam up to meet the side of her face, and all she could hear was the echoing bang as her skull hit the cold stone floor.

Draco Malfoy stood by the entrance hall doors watching the student s eat dinner. Where was Hermione? He had waited almost 20 minutes for her. They had made plans to have a quick dinner at their separate tables then meet here and go find some deserted class room to talk. Draco was seriously planning on leaving for the manor without her because he was so afraid of what she might say when she saw the way he lived. When she would finally see what a monsters his family had been. That made him think to his father again, wondering where Luscious body might be. He assumed his mother had not been the one to find him. Probably some ministry worker, his mother was the only one left to him now. His only family, not that he had given a rat s arse about his family these past few years since he had been having to look out for himself about 90% of the time. He turned at a tap on his shoulder.

It was the weasel girl.

Malfoy, you need to come with me to the hospital wing. She said sounding way to serious for Draco s liking.

What is it? He said, careful not to drawl the words to her or to sound mocking as this was one of Hermione s close friends.

Hermione is there. I don t have all the details Draco just come on. She said and turned away from him walking though the entrance hall. As soon as the words fully registered in Draco s mind his legs were out of his control. Taking long quick steps through the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, turning swiftly left and following the corridor through the west wing to the Hospital wing. He could hear the Wesley girl panting slightly to keep up with him, but neither of them said anything. He threw the doors open and prepared to march in but stopped dead as he saw the little gathering around Hermione s bed. There was the Longbottom kid, Potter, Weasley, that strange blonde girl that had been kept in his cellar all that time, Draco could not do any more than glance at her from the painful stab of guilt in his stomach. He decided that at crucial moments like this it was best to shove aside all differences. He took a few steps towards Hermione s bed where she lay, apparently sleeping.

What happened? He asked a little sharp. Weasley stood up looking him straight in the eye, they were almost the exact same height Draco noted.

She was found in a corridor just about 15 minutes ago. She was unconscious and had been so for about 6-7 minutes before the 3 rd year found her. He recited.

Unconscious? Why? Did she faint? Draco asked examining Hermione. She had a small bruise on her right cheekbone but otherwise looked as if she could be sleeping.

Like I said Malfoy, we, don t, know! Weasley said in a mocking tone. Draco could feel anger boiling in his veins at carrot top s tone, he decided however that Hermione was the priority and his problems with the weasel should wait, but not be forgotten however. Hermione whimpered in her sleep and Madame Pomfrey rushed over batting them away with her hand. She had a wet cloth in her hand and started to pat Hermione s forehead. After a moment of this in which everyone remained completely silent, Hermione started to come around. Opening her eyes and blinking a lot. Her lip s parted slightly in surprise at her welcoming party, and she looked around the room obviously wondering where she was.

Hello Mione! You re in the hospital wing. It s all right don t worry, how are you feeling? Do you remember what happened? You were found unconscious in a corridor somewhere near the D.A.D.A class rooms. It annoyed Draco greatly that it was the weasel that was giving her these words of comfort not him. He stepped forwards making sure Hermione could see him.

Let s not over load her with information Mr. Wesley. Madame Pomfrey said.

Everyone just take two steps backwards, you re crowding her. The matron said briskly. They all stepped back, all except Draco who was still looking at Hermione s face.

Madame Pomfrey stood over Hermione, and said. Now tell me dear, what you recollect from the passing events. Draco watched as Hermione opened her mouth and her lips parted.

eeer, I remember, let s see... She paused and screwed her eyes shut, concentrating.

Well I went down to talk to Professor Smor, and after that I was going to meet Draco for dinner. I went down to the entrance hall, wait no! I didn t, I never made it that far, because uh because, I ran into someone. Pansy, yes, we both turned a corner and smacked into each other. Then I made to leave, and I thought she had said something, she looked upset. Anyways I turned around and all of a sudden, all of a sudden... Her voice trailed up and she shivered.

What was it Mione? Ron said, he was getting on Draco s very last nerve.

It was pain. Hermione said. I don t know what happened but all I could feel and think was, pain. That s the last thing I remember. She said looking up at all of them, giving them a weak sort of smile.

Draco could feel anger rushing through him, his adrenaline kicked in and he clenched his fists, he couldn t think, he couldn t say anything. Pansy fucking Parkinson had done this. He knew it, and she would not be getting away with it, Draco would make sure of it. Then something occurred to him, Pansy was weak, she was a coward, and what would she be most likely to do?

Draco was running as fast as he could, sprinting down the staircase through the many corridors in the dungeons, he flew through the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room and grabbed some second year girl by the upper arm. He literally dragged her to the girls staircase making her stay put on the last step as he raced up. After quite a lot of experience Draco had realised that if there was a girl on the staircase before him it would not prevent him going up it. He ran up the stairs taking them two and sometimes three at a time until he reached Pansy s dormitory. He knew where it was naturally after having spent some time here with the girl, and even some nights. He threw the door open his eyes flying straight to the bed in the right corner. Before he even thought about it he had shouted Impedimenta! Pointing his wand at Pansy, who froze and tipped over sideways.

He could tell what she had been doing, and it was just as he had expected. Pansy s trunk was open and piled with things inside it, she had obviously been trying to make a run for it. Draco walked over to her where she lay on the floor in a rather awkward position, he could see the cold hatred in her eyes, and perhaps a little fear, for good measure he reached over to her night stand and took her wand pocketing it. He then turned and walked out of the room leaving her there, frozen in place.

Hermione looked to the double doors as they flew open and Draco entered. He walked straight to her bedside and kissed her forehead lightly.

Sorry love, I had to make sure Parkinson didn t get away. I got to her dormitory just in time, she was almost finished packing.

He said looking over to where McGonagall stood speaking to a third year girl that apparently had found her. Hermione gave him a weak smile as Draco leaned closer to her whispering to her.

I ll never let anyone hurt you, I am so sorry this is all my fault. He said shutting his eyes as she stroked his cheek making shushing noised. Ron cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable with their whispered exchanges and close contact. Draco straightened up and walked over to McGonagall starting to explain why he had run out earlier and why.

Madame Pomfrey, can I leave the hospital wing? I mean obviously I m fine now, well actually I wouldn t mind getting some dinner as I m a little hungry. She said smiling at Madame Pomfrey, trying to make her believe that she was fine.

Well, Hermione dinner s finished but if you d like I ll take you down to the kitchens and you can get something to eat. Ron said looking at her with raised eyebrows. Hermione saw Harry give him a funny look. Draco s head whipped round, as Ron spoke and Hermione could see the hint of anger in his eyes. Ron however didn t notice, he was still gazing at Hermione.

Oh thanks Ron but actually I think I ll ask Draco to take me as I need to have a chat with him. Hermione said and looked up at Madame Pomfrey.

So can I leave? She asked shifting her leg s out of bed trying to show the matron that she was fine.

Yes you can, Miss Granger. But you should take this potion, take half of it before bed and half before you go to bed tomorrow. That should help with your bruising, you hit your head pretty hard and there s not much else I can do about the bump. Madame Pomfrey said handing Hermione a small glass vile that contained a light blue solution that bubbled slightly.

I will. Hermione said brightly then she stepped behind the curtain that the matron had gestured to so she could get redressed with some privacy. When she stepped out she headed straight for the door, where Draco was waiting calling out:

I ll see you guy s in the common room To the other s as she and Draco left together.

As they walked through the corridors she felt Draco s big strong hand take hers, she twined her finger s with his and sighed.

How are you doing? She asked, referring to the incident that they had found out about this morning. She heard Draco take a deep breath beside her, and then let it out in a big gush.

Better I think, I must say having to worry about you in the hospital actuallt helped a little." He said grinning down at her and giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Ha! Well, I talked to Smor and got permission and everything, so we're all set for tomorrow yeah?" She said.

"Well, I have permission to go but..." He paused as he reached a hand and tickled the pear in the giant portrait of a fruit bowl.

"We'll talk about it later." Hermione whisperd as they walked into the kitchen's and were greated by a sworm of houself's. Their squeeky voices shouting, "Hermione!" "Miss Granger!" "Oh the girl is here, that friend of Harry, Potter!" Hermione blushed a little and greated the one's she recognized.

She felt a little sad too, as the last time she had visited this place there had been another elf here, Dobby.

"One plate of pork chops with roated potatoes and the grape salad, please. Oh two a glasses of pumpkin juice, if you wouldn't mind." Draco said, ordering Hermione's favorite meal. This was one of the thing's she loved about him, he was so considerate for her. He knewby now most of her like's and dislikes, and even some of her fears, hopes and dreams.

"The food shall be ready in about 7 minutes, where would you like to wait?" A tiny female house elf wearing what looked like an oversized theme park shirt, tied to fit it's tiny body and child's wellies. Hermione beamed at her, this was one of the elves that had been like Dobby, she got pay and day's of. Though not many of the houself's were like that though, most of them choose to serve the school for free, although none of them were inslaved.

"Thank you so much dear, err we'll wait in the class room that's just down the hall if that's okay?" Hermione said watching the houself's eye's grow wide and her smile strech across her face at the endearment on Hermione's lips.

"That's brilliant." The houself said beaming at them.

They went back out to the corridor and two an empty unused classroom where they sat down together opposite each other at one of the empty desks.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you about this trip we're taking. I'm not to sure if it's such a good idea, Draco." Hermione said looking him in the eye and feeling a little guilty.

"It's just, it seems to obvious for you to return to your old house, if it was someone, you know bad caused you're father's death well then maybe they'll be waiting for you when we get there. Perhap's we should wait a couple of day's, you know just as a precaution." She finished looking up into his stromy grey eyes.

"Hmm, I agree with you, on some levels. I don't think that there'll be any one waiting. But I do agree with you on the fact that it is a little obvious to return straight away to the manor, which is why I think I should go. I'm not really know for being obvious am I? Plus, I still don't even know what caused my father's death, for all the god dammed shit anyone's told me he could have tripped over his own feet. We're not even sure there's any one that I need to be looking out for. " He said giving her a bit of a smirk.

Hermione got a little annoyed, realising what he was also hinting at.

"Why don't you want me to come Draco?" She said a little bluntly, and a little sadly.

Draco looked away from her.

"Just because, this isn't something you need to be apart of." His word's seemed cold, distant he would not meet her eyes and when Hermione tried to take his hand's in her's he moved them away.

Hermione stood up, not knowing what she was doing, or where she was going, she walked around the little desk toward's Draco, taking his face into her hand's and looking into his eyes.

"Don't lie Draco, I know you're good at it, but not that good. Is this because you're ashamed of me?"

She could feel a lump in her throat as she said what she had been so worried about ever since they started seeing each other.

"No!" Draco said, straight off, he put his arm's around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't you ever think that! It's not you I'm ashamed off. It's me, I don't want you to see what I can be like, what I was like. My family, their disgraceful and hateful. It's just something I don't want you to see." He finished.

"Why is this even an issue, Draco? I've known you for almost 8 years now, and I know your past, and what your family's standard's are. Don't you ever worry about me not liking the you in the past, because that's not what count's. The boy two or three years ago, is very hard to find within the man you've becaume. I see glimpses of him every now and again, but I like it, it's a bit comforting I guess." She said giving him a light hearted smile, she streched up and kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss, both of them feeling weak, and needing the comforting arms of each other.

A/N; OH MY GOODNESS! because i wrote some of this in word and some of it in notepad it seem's allot of my " " have been erased out! gaah I don't know what to do!


End file.
